


Abandonner quelque chose

by carolss



Category: Seiyou Kottou Yougashiten | Antique Bakery
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “A única coisa que eu entendo é que nós nunca poderemos ser amantes. E por causa disso nós nunca poderemos ser separados”





	Abandonner quelque chose

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Referente a eventos do episódio 12 do anime.

_“A única coisa que eu entendo é que nós nunca poderemos ser amantes. E por causa disso nós nunca poderemos ser separados”_

A frase fica na mente de Ono por um longo tempo após as palavras serem ditas em voz alta, ele não podia ver o rosto de Tachibana quando ele disse mas a voz soava melancólica, como se ele estivesse abrindo mão de algo de valor em troca de algo mais precioso.

Talvez seu charme demônico tinha funcionado no fim e isso alimentava um pouco o seu ego mas isso era tudo que fazia.

Uma parte dele ainda desejava Tachibana como amante e provavelmente esse continuaria a ser o caso por tanto tempo quanto eles interagissem. Mas a padaria, seu aprendiz, o prazer em seu trabalho pela primeira vez na sua vida, e aqueles três rostos constantes todo dia no trabalho tinha seu valor, e ter aquilo para sempre ou pelo menos por um longo tempo era algo que ele não estava disposto a abrir mão.  

Havia muitos homens no mundo com quem ele poderia fazer sexo, mas apenas um Tachibana e apenas aquele lugar que ele tinha criado fazia com que Ono se sentisse em casa.


End file.
